Full Metal Alchemist:What I have is what they want
by EarthxAngel
Summary: AlLuvsKitties gave me the title! so I say thank you to her! Al gets kidnapped, and when Ed find him...sorry I can't give anything away! summary absolutly sucks, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I want to thank the following people- EdElricxRules, Al-luvs-kitties-and ElementxAlchemist for their suggestions. All of them were absolutely wonderful ideas! I loved each one of the ideas, but unfortunately I can't write three stories in one.

ElementxAlchemist gave me an idea….it was a great one too! But there are a lot of those stories on this website, and I'm searching for something...new.

EdElricxRules I love you, and your stories...but, I'm not good with the mixes, so I'll leave that to the experts. Thank you for your idea though!

Al-Luvs-Kitties were a little confusing at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I developed it. It's great, and I think it's more along my level. So I'm going to go along with yours. I have no title for it yet, so could you help me with that please?

Thank you Al-Luvs-Kitties, and ElementxAlchemist, and EdElricxRules for everything!.

Sorry if I forgot you!

But thanks to you all, I love you all! Also I will post the first chapter Friday, so please stay 'tuned' for the first chapter!

God Bless!


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

A/N- I'm a big softy, and I like when Al is in his body...so most of my stories are going to have Al normal in them.

Also I could not have written this without Al-Luvs-Kitties, without her this story wouldn't even exist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed is seventeen, and Al is sixteen.

1922-Germany

The sunlight poured in through the window, and drenched the bed covers. The sun warmed the covers, and felt like it was warming bones. Edward Elric opened one golden eye, which almost matched the color of the sun. Realizing how hot it was, he kicked the covers down at the end of the bed.

Summer, the season Ed hated; it was always so unbearably hot. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes did some stretching and stood up. He grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water, and then pulled on his clothes. He twisted his hair into his braid, and stepped out.

Ed was in an apartment, it was their own apartment they had gotten after they got Al's body back. Ed clomped down stairs lazily, and found Al still asleep on the couch, a book over his head.

Ed lightly picked up the book; Al just mumbled and rolled over. Ed read what Al had fell asleep reading. It was silent in the house, and stuffy. So Ed lifted up two of the living room windows. The sun light shot through the room, and hit Al.

"Dammit…Ed" Al said and rolled over pulling the covers up over his head.

"C'mon Al, we've got to catch a train" Ed said nudging Al gently in the arm.

"Why" Al asked poking his head over the top of the blanket.

"I got...a phone call from Winry this morning. She didn't say why, she said it was just...important" Ed answered.

Al sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Ed had gotten Al's clothes and he still held them in his hands. He threw them at Al, and Al quickly turned and caught them. As Ed fixed himself a glass of water, Al freshened up a little, and came back down stairs.

"I wonder why Win would call so unexpectedly. We didn't plan anything that you may have forgotten did we" Al asked his spoon clinking against the insides of the mug as he stirred his coffee.

"I…don't think so. And if we _did_ it's not all my fault" Ed said as he put his glass of water in the sink. Al stared after Ed, he put down his coffee mug; and followed him.

'You need to eat something' Al said watched Ed sit on the couch. Ed seemed to be completely ignoring him, but then he spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do" Ed said softly, and then the sound of book pages sounded, and Al rolled his eyes and left him alone. But as he turned around, Al felt a wave of dizziness washed over him.

And pain shot through him, Al grabbed the corner of the table; he tried to stop from falling on his knees but, he did anyway. Then as quick as the pain came...it was gone. Al shook his head and got up.

That had been happening ever since he had his body back, they didn't know why it was happening…but it was, and it wouldn't stop. That had been the worse one yet, and they were probably going to get even worse.

They had even asked Izumi about it, she said it was just another side effect from the transmute. And it was, but how long was it going to last? Or would it ever ware off? Al was forced to come out of his thoughts when Ed's voice came floating through the air.

"Al, you okay" Ed asked walking over to him. Al shook his head, as if knocking the fog out of his ear. Al nodded his head, and sat down. Ed looked at him for a minute.

"We…need to get to the train station Al. I already packed our stuff so come on" Ed said touching Al's shoulder gently, telling Al to get up.

They towed two small brown suitcases toward the train station. They were in central, and everything was packed in tight in the town, so the train station wasn't far away. They made it to the station as the last train was about to go off. They hopped on and found a seat.

Ed noticed there was a cloaked figure, in the seat beside them. He kept staring at them, and it made Ed nervous, and more so because the man was eyeing Al. So Ed kept a close watch on both.

A/N-I know this chapter wasn't very eventful…at all. But PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!. Chapter two will be coming soon.

Chapter two coming soon.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Ed opened one eye too see sunlight filtering in through the large glass window, he peered over at Al who wasn't asleep like he had expected but, he was just sitting there. Al's hazel eyes were glazed over, and far away. His hair was being blown softly by the wind that came out of the cracked window. Al was so deep in though he probably didn't notice the grass, and trees rushing by.

Ed wondered what was bothering him…..not something…bad…terrible bad he prayed. A low long sigh issued from Al, his cold breath mixing in with the hot sticky summer air. Ed sat up, and flattened a part of his hair that was sticking up, back down.

"What time is it" Ed asked. Al hesitated, but he shook his head and looked at his watch.

"One o' clock, we'll be at Resembool in a minute" Al said smiling warmly. Ed smiled back, that smile was something he had missed those four years, and now that Al could smile at him again was…great. Though he hadn't seen it as much as he would like, Al wasn't as happy as he was showing to be, he was hiding it. What was bothering him?

Then there was a scream, and a gun shot was fired, the crackling of it filled the air. Al, and Ed having good since quickly ducked under the seats. The large black boots pounding roughly on the metal floor was an indicator of how many 'they're' was. When all Ed heard was two...he peered out just a little bit….it was only one person. It was the black cloaked man Ed had been paying close attention too….now though the cloak was in his hand, and the man was UN covered. He had jet black hair and a goatee at his chin.

"I've searched every car on this train, so I know he's here. I'm looking for…the Elric brothers, I only need one. The...youngest Elric, come out I know you're on this train" he said.

Al turned his head to Ed, his brown eyes that had been calm and warming a second ago was now wide, and terrified. Ed was mad now, and he wondered why they wanted Al. The man was coming close now, he had a gun, and Ed was smart enough to know how dangerous he was.

"You're not coming out…because you don't know who I am; let me give you a hint" he said, and as he did so his voice changed to an all too familiar one. Both brothers understood, and they mouthed to each other.

"Envy!" Ed yelled he jumped from his spot under the seat, to the man in front of him. The other passengers hunched over, and protecting their children; some under seats.

"Well there's one, where's the other" Envy asked casually.

"Don't mess with Al, take me. I know I'm the one that you want" Ed said glaring at Envy.

"Well what can I say, you got me, but no…I want to have some fun with you this time" Envy said still searching the seats, and moving ever closer to Al.

"Oh and your wrench Winry said hey" he added. Ed's face flushed anger.

"If you hurt Winry in any way, I'll kill you right here, **right now**" Ed said fire burning inside his golden eyes.

"Oh did I touch a soft spot?" Envy asked. Then with inhuman speed he turned, and pointed the gun at Ed.

"Where's your little brat of a brother Edward" Envy asked again. Ed smirked.

"Right in front of me" Ed answered; he knew he had hurt Envy's soft spot. With speed like a cheetah Envy brought his knee and knee kicked Ed, the force of it sending Ed into the back of the train. (Also Ed has resigned as a state alchemist). Ed fell on the floor, the pain of the metal moving through his body. He got up, and wiped a stream of blood off his mouth.

"Full Metal I am not afraid to pull this trigger" Envy said. Just then blue sparks erupted from behind Envy, and a metal spike made from alchemy went through Envy. Laughing Envy turned his head, and the spike disintegrated, and Envy's body formed over the whole.

Al had done it, and was standing there.

"It takes much more than that. You just made a mistake kid" Envy said. But before he could move another spike hit him. Ed had done this one.

"I told you it's gonna take more then that you brats" Envy yelled, and with gentle speed he ran over, and kicked Ed back into the wall, the force so hard it made a dent. Ed had hit his head, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and Ed fell unconscious.

"Ed!" Al yelled, but he was grabbed by Envy.

"Sorry but, we've got things to do" he said, and Envy jumped on top of the train, and out onto the desolate landscape.

"Ed is going to come and save me" Al said thrashing against Envy's strong hold that tightened when ever he did so.

Envy smirked, as he turned into his normal form, with the green hair, and black outfit.

"Then he'll have me to answer to.

A/N-Somewhat crappie ending, but oh well. Okay well NO FLAMES, AND PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!. R&R please!

Chapter three coming soon.


	4. Chapter three

Once again, I couldn't have even written this if it wasn't for Al-Luvs-Kitties. You people should check out her profile, her stories are….amazing.

&&&&&&&&

Chapter three

Al opened his heavy eye lids, he didn't know where he was, and all he knew is that he was on a hard stone floor. His body ached all over from the hard floor he had been asleep on. He sat up, his back screeching in pain from the tight muscles.

It was then that he heard the faint crying, he moved the huge bookshelf out of the way, and behind it was Winry Rockbell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Edward, Edward….wake up now" Ed heard the voice, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt a heavy foot kick his own, and his eyes jolted open. Roy Mustang stood over him; obviously he had been the one who kicked him.

Riza Hawkeye sat beside him smiling a thin but, pleasant smile.

"You gave us a scare for a minute there Ed" she said smiling at him.

"Yeah….what are you guys doing here" Ed asked sitting up.

"We got a call from one of our men, unfortunately the culprit escaped. We're just glad your okay" Roy said but, his voice sounded emotionless.

"Yeah right" Ed mumbled as he stood. But a wave of nausea washed over him, and Ed almost fell over, but Roy caught him.

"You need to rest Ed, not go off after this man" Roy said helped Ed sit back down. Ed got up again, steadying himself on a chair.

"The dent in the wall was made from you, because we found you under it. You could have a serious concussion Ed, please don't over exert yourself" Riza said worry in her red violet eyes.

"I'm fine okay. That man is now my enemy, he took my brother, and I'm going to find him" Ed said, none of them said anything as they watched Ed get off the train (that had been stopped).

Sgt. Fuery watched Ed go off in the deserted land.

"Ed you can't just go off, you don't even know where you're going" he yelled after him. Ed looked back, he smiled turned and walked away again.

"Edward Elric get back here" Riza screamed after him, Roy held up his hand to silence her.

"Ed's basically an adult now, let him make his own choices" he said smiling. Riza smiled warmly at him, but then her face turned serious and she saluted him, Roy returned it; and turned his back toward her.

&&&&&&

"Win…ry..." Al whispered, Winry's once radiant and warming blue eyes, were now cold and far away. Tears still poured from them, and her face was cut and bruised. She was only wearing pants, and a small halter-top black shirt, so he also realized that she was bruised around her middle.

The back of her hands were tore, deep gashes curved around her ankles and wrist. Painful sobs racked her beaten body. Moist formed at Al's eyes and slid down his pale cheeks, he absolutely **hated** seeing Winry like this. So…venerable and hurt…no **beaten.** She had been…beaten. With tears flowing freely down his cheeks, he ever so gently touched Winry's shoulder.

She gasped suddenly, like ice had been put down her shirt. She looked at Al, and she didn't know who he was for a minute, when she did realize it was Al; her cold eyes soften like a small child that had been abused. Al knew that the ugly blood dried sores around her ankle's and wrist were from cuffs she had been imprisoned in.

Al started putting the puzzle together. Winry had called and told them to come to Resembool, but she didn't say why. Envy knew that they would have to take the train, and that's how he had found them, and captured him. Winry had told them, and when she didn't…well…the evidence was clear they tortured her, or beat her.

"Winry" Al said grabbing both of her shoulders, and gently turning her around. Winry closed her eyes, and opened them again.

"Al…I-I'm sorry...it's just that…I didn't want to…but, they made me. And…t-the the whip Al, we have to get out, you have to get out" Winry stammered, and cried. She suddenly broke down and sunk into Al's chest, half hugging him; half leaning on him.

Al stroked her hair, he patted her back. Winry's crying ceased, and she fell asleep on him, an unconscious sleep that Al felt she deserved. He hoped she was going to be okay. As Al let his thoughts wander, he searched the room with his eyes. It was a large storage warehouse, bookshelf's, bed frames, and old dirty refrigerators were scattered around the room. And there wasn't a window at all in the room.

No wonder Winry was so distraught, being locked in here not knowing what time in was, or wither it was night or day, you would go mad. Plus not too mention being forced to betray her friends, and only let out of the prison room to be tortured. Al knew she needed medical attention, knowing Envy he hadn't gone easy on her.

He looked at the unconscious Winry sleeping against him, she must be calming down…and Al was glad. Soon though her body heat warmed Al, and made his eye lids heavy. This sent him into an easy sleep.

&&&&&&

'_Oh your wench Winry said hey' _Those words ringed in Ed's ears. What did Winry have to do with this? If anything happened to Winry or Al…..he'd kill Envy without hesitation. And of course Ed knew Envy had been alive ever since they brought Al's body back. But why had he chosen this course of action, why had he chosen to kidnap Al.

No matter how much Ed tried to protect Al….he still always gets hurt, he always is the one in harms way. Ed was starting to get hot, he knew it had been stubborn, and stupid to go off like that, but he was going in the direction that he knew Envy had gone. Soon if he kept going this way he'd get to where Al was. (He was going to where the train had been going, just to let you know.)

He wasn't **positive **that he was going to where he needed to be going, but he felt like this was where he was being pointed. He was tired, and felt alone in the huge desolate desert. His own footsteps talked back to him.

As he walked on time passed slowly, then it passed quickly. The sun was down behind the trees when Ed (not watching where he's going) bumped into a vehicle. He was dazed for a minute, but then rubbed his head.

He dodged around the car, and a very large concrete building stood in font of him. Ed smirked, this was definatly where they were, Ed **just knew, he just knew.** It was night now, and his shadow wasn't seen gliding across the darkened ground, and climbing into the small window.

A/N-Okay well sorry it's kind of short, but I don't have time to write long chapters!! Sorry! But, please review!

Chapter four coming soon.


	5. Chapter four

People! If you're reading this you need to go to:** EdElricRules **profile, she needs 100 reviews, and maybe it's be even better if she had more! So go! Her stories are awesome, though most of them are one shots; they're still amazing.

**Al-Luvs-Kitties** needs more reviews, well actually she DESERVES more reviews, because her stores are amazing! Thank you for everything!

**xElementAlchemistx **is an amazing writer as well go to her profile too.

**Sukoshi Kaijuu **also is amazing, she needs more reviews also!

I'd like too thank all of the people above for supporting me through all my stories! They **all DESERVE **reviews! So go to their profiles and read their amazing stories!

p.s. Sorry I couldn't give ya'll their links to their profiles, I couldn't find out how, I know it's supposed to be simple, but I guess I'm a doofus. Another way too go to them though is to go to my reviews, and you'll find all four of them there!

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter four

Edward's shadow slid of the walls, as he walked toward the whimpering. Then he was standing with his dark shadow the moon light had made, he pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything besides the whimpering.

"No please don't" Ed heard Al's screaming. Then he heard Envy's, and his insides burned with hate.

"Shut up, sit back and watch. Or you'll be in her place!" Envy yelled.

"_Her_?" Ed thought. Then there was a shrill scream, he knew that anywhere. He had heard the shrillness of it before…Winry. Winry was behind this door, and she was getting…hurt. Obviously Al couldn't do anything, and was watching helplessly from the sidelines.

Ed wanted to get in…**now. **He couldn't do alchemy to get in; it would draw to much attention. The door was locked….then he saw it. A large vent, Ed immediately went over to it. He pried it slowly off the wall; he tried to make it as quiet as possible. But it still made a loud clank as it fell to the floor, knowing they heard that Ed quickly crawled through. It was smaller than he thought, but he still fit. He kept thinking _maybe it's not that bad too be s-sm-small._ He heard voice's floating upward to him; they were going along like they heard nothing, so maybe they hadn't heard it.

"Your...brother will be here soon, and if he doesn't then that means he doesn't care; then we won't need you anymore" he heard Envy say.

He also heard the rattling, and clinking of chains. Ed crawled more; he finally got to where he could look down open his enemies. The first person he saw was Al, blood was trickling down his cheek; and his mouth. His face was badly cut.

Then he saw Winry….she was on the floor writhing in pain from Envy's abusive attacks. Sloth was over her, Ed squinted to see what she was doing. She held a shot in her hand.

"No!leave her alone dammit!" Al yelled his wrists were bleeding from how much he had been straining to get out. Envy slapped him across the face. Al spat at him, but Envy dodged it.

"I'll kill you, and then I'll tell Edward, and watch him writhe" Envy said smiling stoically. Winry screamed, and gasped like she couldn't breathe.

Envy looked at Sloth.

"Did you do it?" Envy asked. Sloth said nothing but, she nodded her head.

"What the hell did you do to her!? You bastard" Al yelled tears running down his face; Ed winced at the pain in his voice.

"Shut up!" Envy screamed back.

"Tell me what you did to her" Al said firmly but his voice was shaking. Envy smile, the wide smile spreading across his ugly face.

"The shot was DNA of a bird that Wrath caught for me, it will mix with hers…and turn her into a chimera, she'll be on our side...a chimera can come in handy. However she can be turned back to normal...with the philosopher's stone, that is **if** Edward comes soon" Envy said.

Al spat in his face again, and this time it hit his eye. Envy cringed, and wiped it from his eye. He punched Al in the stomach, Al leaned over but, was held from falling by the chain the held him still to the wall.

Ed turned around and he kicked the grate three times in a row, and it fell. Ed then jumped out of it, his feet landing firmly on the ground. He turned around to see Envy smiling him in the face.

A/N-Ahh a cliffie!! Bwmuahbwmuabbwmuah! I'm eevviil! Okay well no flames, but please review!

Chapter five coming soon.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

Once again thanks to Al-Luvs-kitties, without her this wouldn't be possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've been waiting for you pipsqueak" Envy said, Ed clapped his hands, and turned his arm into a blade.

"Edward now, now don't fight with your brother" Sloth said, coming forth. Sloth rubbed her finger on Ed's cheek. Ed shuddered her fingers were so cold.

"Get away from me!" Ed yelled and jerked back.

"Don't hurt Mommy's feeling Edward" Sloth said smirking. Envy had bent down beside Winry, checking for a pulse.

"You not our Mother!" Ed and Al yelled together. Envy nodded to Sloth, Sloth open her shirt a bit, showing cleavage. (I don't know how Sloth does it but, I just know she does it). Al's brown hair and brown eyes showed. Ed was reaching for him.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

"Remember Ed, you couldn't save your brother then, and you can't save him now" Sloth said. Her voice penetrated Ed's heart, and he wanted to scream. Voice's filled his head, and Ed fell into darkness.

&&&&&&

When Ed woke again, the first thing he noticed is that Winry was no where to be seen, and that his brother was unconscious beside him; and also that he was hung up on the wall like Al was.

"Finally awake are we" Envy said coming toward him.

"Stay away from me" Ed said but, he said it in veil.

"What do you want with us anyway" Ed added.

"They are useless to me, you, you have something I want" Envy said.

He grabbed Ed's left arm, he ripped the sleeve, and ripped it all the way up to his elbow.

"It's…not here" Envy said. "It's supposed to be on the person who was involved in the transmute dammit! Where is it!?" Envy asked.

"Where is what?" Ed asked, every time Envy touched him he felt sick.

"It….was supposed to be on the one who was there during the transmute…oh. Ed wasn't the only person there, I came to the conclusion too quickly, and I suspected it was Ed…" Envy said.

Ed started to feel even sicker chained to the cold wall, and he wanted to know where Winry was. Then Envy turned around a stoic smile spread across his pale face.

"Alphonse Elric has the philosopher's stone!

A/N-Okay this chapter sucked! I mean really SUCKED! but, I was in a hurry and that's why it's short too, and sucks. But please don't give up on me! And review!

Chapter six coming soon.


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

Envy went over, and slowly took Al off the chains. He rolled him on his shoulder, and started walking away.

"Where are you taking him?" Ed asked starting to strain his wrist to get out of the cuffs, and he banged the metal cuffs against the stone wall. Envy said nothing as he put Al down on the floor, and Ed realized he had laid him on transmutation circle.

"No! What are you doing" Ed yelled his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Will you shut up?" Envy screamed back. Ed lurched forward in another attempt to get out of the cuffs. The metal dug into his skin, and he bleed.

"Wrath come play your part" Envy yelled. Wrath came out of the shadows, smiling sadistically. He said nothing as he clapped his hands, and the transmutation circle lit up. (It's amazing what the adrenaline rush can make you do). Ed pressed harder, and harder against the metal, he even felt something snap. He fell to the ground, his wrist bleeding; and probably fractured. He ran right into the transmute, and pulled Al out of it.

"Why must you insist on interfering? That just makes it worse for the people around you" Envy said.

"This is between me, and you Envy" Ed said clapping his hands, and forming his arm into a blade. (By the way Envy, Sloth, and Wrath are the only homunculi that is gonna be in this story).

Ed charged forward, and Envy dodged and missed. Envy morphed his own arm into a 'blade'.

"You are so troublesome" Envy said, and ran toward Ed.

Al opened his eyes, everything seemed blurry, he rubbed his eyes to focus, and then he saw Envy's sword penetrate Ed's leg. Ed screamed, and he fell to the floor.

"Brother…" Al whispered. He got up slowly, and he clapped his hands. He put them on the ground and a spear came up.

"Envy!" Al yelled. Ed looked at him from the ground; he got up while Envy wasn't looking.

"Awww Geez…you idiots don't get it do you. Al's gonna die no matter what you do. Eddy can't save you" Envy said a smile creeping across his face.

"What are you talking about?" both brother said. Envy sighed.

"When Ed brought your body back where do you think the philosopher's stone went? (Al's eyes widened along with Ed's). That's right, it's inside you, and the only way it's still there is because it's feeding of your life energy. You've been dying in front of Ed the whole time, and neither of you realized it...sad" Envy said.

"Proof it! Where is it" Ed said, and Al silently agreed.

Envy went over with inhuman speed and, he pulled up Al's sleeve on his right arm…and a red oval shaped stone was embedded in Al's skin.

A/N-The ending could have been better…but, oh well. I'd like to thank Sukoshi Kaijuu for her enormous support on this particular story! And also…everybody that has reviewed so far, thought it's not over yet, review!

Chapter seven coming soon


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

Before Envy realized it Al had stabbed him with his spear, Al ran beside Ed. Envy laughed, and he threw the spear to the ground.

"Now you realize that there's nothing you can do?" Envy asked laughing coming toward them.

"There has to be a way to get it out" Ed said. Envy smirked morphing his arm into a sword again. Ed, and Envy clanked their weapons together, and they fought into the other room. This was Al's chance…he quickly drew a transmutation circle (he had seen his brother do this before).

"Wait, what you are doing" Sloth asked coming forward, with Wrath clinging to her side. Al sighed, he said a prayer, and then he threw a metal pole at Sloth. (Which he had transmuted earlier). She couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and the pole went right through her. (Sloth was standing on the tramutation circle). She sank to the floor; liquid arms were trying to get out of the tramute she was in.

"I-I'm sorry" Al whispered, he clapped his hands and placed them on the circle, it lit up. Wrath's eyes widened.

"What are you doing to Mommie!!" he screamed.

"Shut up, she's not your Mom!" Al screamed back. Wrath kicked Al in the stomach sending him to the floor.

"But-but she was your Mommy too, how could you kill her?" Wrath asked as he sank to the floor. Sloth was still dissolving behind them, and tears slid down both of their faces.

"Y-your right...I did kill m-my Mother, but I saw what she was before she even met you Homunculi...she wasn't human. I have to remember that s-she isn't human, I have to remember she's not my real Mother" Al said holding his bruised stomach.

"You killed your real Mother, you deserve to die anyway" Wrath said his mood suddenly changed. Sloth had sizzled away, and had been returned to the gate. Al's eyes flared with anger, hot burning anger that made him feel sick.

"You took my brother's limbs, you deserve to die too" Al said standing up. Wrath stood up as well. "Your not even human, you don't belong here…you belong back in the gates of hell Wrath!" Al yelled, he clapped his hands and pushed Wrath into the circle. Wrath tried to run out but, as soon as the blue lights hit him he couldn't move. He screamed, and they echoed off the walls, and Al's ears.

Al heard Wrath whisper a very faint 'Mommie', but that was it, and he was gone.

Just then Envy came around the corner.

"I do not have damn time for this, give me the stone" he said.

"No" Al answered holding his spear at Envy.

"Dammit you stubborn brats" Envy said, and then without any indication of his next move Envy rammed his shoulder into Al's shoulder. He pounded him into the wall, the stone wall rushed up to met Al's body, and on impact his body shuddered in pain. Al cried out, and everything became blurry.

Envy took out of knife; he put it under the stone while the temporarily blind Al writhed in his grip. He lifted under it, Al screamed, and Envy just cut the stone out, and when he finally had it out a long line of thick blood ran down Al's arm.

"Hey...wait a minute! Where's Edward" Al yelled as he crawled toward his weapon while holding his bleeding arm.

"Don't worry about him" Envy answered placing the stone in the circle.

"We're brothers, we're supposed to worry about each other" Al said standing up. He then smirked. "And…you shouldn't be attempting what your about to do" he finished.

"And why not?" Envy said turning around.

"You could hurt yourself, we wouldn't want that now…because your our brother...and we care about you…just like Dad did" Al said, and in mere second in he was on the floor again. Envy picked Al up, he dropped him again and kicked him in the stomach so many times Al lost count, and his eyes became black.

"Don't you ever talk to me about that bastard! and I hate you, and you hate me" Envy said.

"Put him down Envy" Ed yelled from the other side.

Ed had blood running down the side of his face, and his auto-mail was now wooden and not as flexible. Envy had ripped it off, and somehow Ed managed to make a wooden one. Al didn't have time to think about how he did this when he slumped to the floor, and all was black.

Y-you can't be serious. Just come over here and make me human, and I'll spare both of your lives" Envy said kicking Al to the side again. At this Ed ran, and stabbed Envy. He just laughed, and turned around to stab Ed, but Ed dodged it. Envy was so into the fight he didn't realize where Ed was leading him, and when he did it to late. Only Envy's fingers made it over the line, as he dissolved, and was sent back to the gate where he belonged.

Ed was exhausted from fighting, but he knew that Al needed him. He went over, he shook Al gently but he got no response. Then after a few minutes of listening for breathing, Al's eyes flickered, and opened.

"Is he gone?" Al asked his voice wispy, and tired.

"Yes he's gone" Ed smirked. Then both brothers realized the same thing at the same time, and so they told each other at the same time.

"Winry.


	9. Chapter eight

Sorry about this font and the size of the words, but something is going on with my computer. Also the margins are probably wacky, hopefully this is will not continue and I'll figure it out, meanwhile sorry, and please forgive me.

Also I know that I usually tell people that I updated but, I didn't have time today!

Chapter eight

The sun was coming up slowly, and it poured through the window; making it look warmer in the storage house, instead of so cold, and dark. Al was in an unconscious sleep beside Ed, who was sitting up chin on his knees. His golden eyes were blank and lifeless, his bleeding leg was purple. He had wrapped a piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding.

Ed knew they were in need of medical attention, Al more than him though. And then there was still Winry. Ed had searched the whole building, and still he found no Winry, no young beautiful girl that he secretly was in love with. (Secretly…yeah right.)

He saw her face, her blonde hair, and blue eyes that made him melt inside when he looked into them. What was he supposed to do now? She was no where to be seen, but yet he knew she never left the building so he couldn't just leave. He stood up, looking down at his unconscious brother...he needed to hurry too...Al needed help.

Ed went into the room that he and Envy had fought in recently. He searched under crates boxes and under beds anywhere that a human might be able to fit. Still he found nothing. He cupped his hands over his mouth making a megaphone shape.

"Winry" he yelled, and the only thing that answered him was his own echo. He called her name again and again until his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore all the while searching under things, and in rooms, and closets. He tried one more time, but it was croaked.

At first he thought his ears were deceiving him, but then when the sound continued he started to search for it, and he finally depicted what the sound was.

"Ed! Edward. I'm here! Please….get me the hell out of here!" it was Winry!

"Winry!" he yelled again, this time it started to get closer. Ed saw a door that he'd never seen before. There was banging from the other side, and Winry's voice ran through it clearly.

Ed opened the door and the beaten form of his childhood friend fell out. He caught her from falling. She was wheezing, and her breathing was labored, it was then Ed saw her cuts, and bruises. Blood ran down her leg, and arm; and he was glad she was with him again.

A/N-I doesn't know why this chapter turned out like this! It just did, NO flames, but please review.

Chapter nine coming soon.


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

Ed slowly went back to Al, carrying the limp form of Winry over his broad shoulders. He gently shook his brother, who at first didn't respond but then he opened his eyes. He smiled happily when he saw Winry, and the two of them limped outside each of them taking turns holding Winry.

As Ed switched shoulder with Winry he realized that their was no way they would make it too the hospital on foot. As if Al had been thinking the same thing, he croaked.

"Brother, we have to find a payphone...somewhere" Al whispered hoarsely as he collapsed on the ground. Getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Ed's wounded leg wobbled under Winry's weight, so he had to admit to himself that even he couldn't walk that far; and he sat down. Al dozed off under the tree, and Ed just sat there, Winry's head in his lap.

Ed clenched his fist. They couldn't just lay here! He laid Winry on the grass beside Al. As Ed walked on, he saw a small phone, and he ran over to it his leg screaming with pain each time he did so. Ed picked it up, and a woman answered from the military line.

"Put Roy Mustang through now!" Ed basically yelled into the phone.

"Hold on one minute please" she said, and then there was a long pause, in which Ed thought he would faint.

"Hello" the emotionless voice of Roy Mustang said.

"Mustang I need an ambulance here now" Ed said frantically looking back at Winry, and Al.

"And where is 'here' Ed" Mustang asked still emotionless.

"Umm…."Ed mumbled looking around the darkening street, at the end of the road there was a sign. (Ed had found a road behind the storage house, and that's where there at…though there a few miles from the building).

"Cheatam Road" Ed answered.

"Why in the hell are you all the way out there!?" Roy said loudly.

"I'll talk about it later Mustang, just get help, and get it fast!" Ed said.

"Edward calm down, and tell me who's hurt" Roy said his voice no longer emotionless but, concerned.

"Al is…hurt, and Winry is too…Ed said.

What about you?" Roy asked.

"I'm fine Roy! Just get an ambulance; please Al doesn't have much time! and neither does Winry" Ed yelled frantic, and trying to hide the scared tears that ran down his face.

"Why would Winry...never mind. We'll be there soon" and there was a click. Ed hung up the phone, and slumped back over to Al, and Winry.

Ed didn't know what the chimera DNA was doing to her body, but it was obviously doing something. And he had no idea what having the stone ripped from Al was doing, but it also had an affect.

Ed sat for three hours constantly checking for breathing from both, and watching for any signs of pain or any movement. Finally though the blood loss from his injury took him, and he leaned against the tree, and just as the sun went down and it became dark and the sound of a car coming his way sounded; he floated into darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed sat up in the hospital bed, Al beside him on his own bed at the other side of the room. Al was asleep, and Ed couldn't sleep from the pain in his leg. Winry wasn't in the room with them; she was in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).

The doctors said that they wouldn't have to amputate his leg, they could sew the leg wound up, which is what they did, and now he was just recovering from the pain the needle had provided. It took three men to hold the blonde down while he yelled, and squirmed. The needle poking him multiple times whenever he did so, there were even puncture wounds around the sewed up wound.

His arm was still wooden, Winry could fix it when she woke up…_but, what if she never woke up? NO! Stop thinking like that….she'll be fine. _Those thoughts had been running through his head non stop.

_Flashback-_

"_Alphonse has three broken ribs and some internal bleeding from...bruising, or almost like some one kicked him. All that can be fixed, but the boy keeps getting weaker, and weaker without any explanation. It's like his body is shutting down slowly; we'll get to the bottom of that" the doctor said holding a clip board, and looking into Al's eyes with a small flashlight. _

"_What about Winry" Ed asked from his own bed, as a nurse inspected his leg. _

"_The….blonde girl. Well her body is…in perfect condition nothing is really wrong with her except she has deep gashes at her wrist, and ankles; and cuts all over her face. Now she also has these two strange cuts on her back, but they don't look like they were their very long, or for a very short time. They look like a snake bite, and the snake dragged hi fangs a little, without all the blood" The doctor explained in a way Ed could understand. _

_And her behavior…is strange she keeps making ...bird noises" he said._

"_And your injuries are…._

_End flashback._

Bird noises? Oh he wanted to see her, but they wouldn't let him walk on his leg, and being the stubborn brat Ed was he didn't want to be wheeled around in a wheelchair like some old lady would have.

Roy had been here, and Riza; and Pinako all of them left shortly though. How could they help Al, and Winry? Winry was turning into a freaky bird creature, and Al was getting weaker…dying basically, cause he would get so weak that soon he'd die. It made him so mad. What was he going to do? Sit here while his only family died?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened, and closed and Roy Mustang came in.

"Hey shorty" he said but, it didn't have the usual amusing tone in it.

"Shut up…" was Ed's retort. Roy smirked, realizing Ed didn't have his usual hype. Roy sat down in the chair beside Ed's bed.

"I...saw Winry" Roy said almost as if it was a secret.

"H-how is she" Ed asked now turning his head in Roy's direction.

"Well Ed...I'm not going to lie to you something is deffinatly wrong with her, and I think that only you know why, and only you can fix it…so that's why your going to go see her in a minute" Roy said. Ed smirked.

"Great" he mumbled, and watched as Roy walked out of the room. Then there was some movement on Al's bed, and he sat up rubbed his eyes and looking around. Once he realized where he was, it all came back and smacked him in the face about why he even here in the first place. He plopped back down on his pillow.

"Damn" he whispered.

"That's what I said" Ed replied looking at the folds in the covers as he moved his legs and feet.

"Well what'd I do to myself this time" Al asked sitting up again but, ever so slowly.

"Three broken ribs, and internal bleeding, but very little. They said that can be fixed, and doesn't have to be worried about, their worried about how weak your getting" Ed said.

"When he took the stone out, he must have taken my life energy that the stone took. But why would I still be getting weaker when it's out of me" Al asked speaking as lowly as possible from across the room.

"That's what I want to know. It's not close to you anymore…"but Ed didn't finish his sentence cause a long 'oh' came from Al and he smirked and slapped his head.

"My stupidity could cost me my life" Al said, he took his coat off (they had taken him immediately to the ICU, and back then whether or not your had on the hospital clothes didn't matter). He reached in the pocket, and pulled out a little red stone.

"Why did you put it in your pocket in the first place" Ed asked staring at the red gem.

"Well…I didn't really know what else to do with it" Al answered. Ed's eyes widened, about the same time Al's did.

"C-couldn't we use the stone to put Winry back to normal?" Al asked.

"I don't know…it's a possibility. I mean the stone is powerful, but…it would be risky" Ed said.

"But it can be done though?" Al said rolling the stone around in his hands.

"Yeah, but it'd be dangerous. You do know it's…human transmutation" Ed said his eyes falling to the floor.

"Yeah I know, but this is Winry we're talking about" Al said smiling.

"Okay but, we'll need to get her out of here, and far away. Then we'll bring her back here after we're done, but we'll need help" Ed said.

And just as he did said this, Roy Mustang came in followed by Riza Hawkeye.

A/N-Once again ending could have been better, but No flames, and please review!!

Chapter ten coming soon.


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

I was going to update Friday, but things keep popping up unexpectedly.

&&&&&&&

After telling Roy, and Riza all what happened in the storage house included with the occasional interruption added with questions. Then they brought out the stone, and the look of astonishment came over their faces, and that led into the explanation of their next plan.

And so it was planned that Roy and Riza would be used as the distraction, while Ed and Al got Winry out of the hospital. And they had to do it…as soon as possible or she would die. The hospital's medicines wouldn't stop a DNA mixing with humans, only Alchemy.

And now they sat their explaining how they would get her back to normal.

"I've read before that there's a special transmutation circle, or array that would help split the two DNA's. And with the stone it would be even easier, because it would amplify our Alchemic power" Ed explained as he examined the small stone in his hands.

"But in Al's weakened state is he up to this task" Riza pointed out, Al pounded his fist lightly into the bed, and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Its takes such an enormous amount of alchemic energy, I sure as hell can't do it by myself" Ed said grimacing.

"Why does it take so much alchemic power?" Roy asked sitting in the chair beside Ed's bed.

"Think about it, your delicately pulling apart two mixed DNA's, and making it last only five minutes…hopefully. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it does take a large amount, and even with the stone...I mean the stones powerful and all, but not near as much as you think" Ed said.

"I'll do it anyway" Al said looking up at them all. "I **need** to do this; if Winry gets turned into a chimera…I don't know what I'll do. It'd just….Nina all over again, and I can't go through that…or watch Ed" Al said, and he caught Ed's eye. Ed was far off in memories by now, watching himself beat Shou Tucker over, and over again. Nina….got turned into a chimera, and he just like Al couldn't go through that again.

"We have to do this, for Nina, and Winry" Ed said, Al nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay then, where will you to go with her?" Roy asked twirling his thumbs in his lap.

"It would need to be abandoned, and located where no one can get it" Al said.

"What about laboratory five?" Roy asked.

"No the reaction with the enormous power of the alchemic energy, and the stone would clash with the red water" Ed said.

"Ed… I know the military is slow at things, but not that slow. The red water has been moved and hidden" Roy said smirking.

"Okay then, looks like where going to be at laboratory five" Ed said.

"Okay now you two can go see her, we'll do this tomorrow" Roy said, and he unlocked the door and walked out. Ed dragged his bad leg around still refusing to get in wheel chair. Al had no choice to get in one though, he couldn't even walk.

They looked at her through the glass, her air supply on her face (oxygen mask), and blood bag, and liquid bag. She had bandages around ankles, and wrist, and around her head. She was asleep right now though, and the brothers were glad that they didn't have to see her weird behavior that had become famous in the hospital. They found out later the doctors had induced her sleep with a shot. It would last long hours, which was good news for them; it would be easier to get her out of here.

&&&&&&&&&&&

After dinner the next day, Ed and Al requested to see her again, and they said yes. Both of them walked there this time, Al had trouble but, still got there nonetheless. Ed had the stone is his pocket, (their clothes had been washed and they had them on now). As they looked at her, Roy walked a few feet away, Ed winked at him and Roy nodded…they were ready.

Riza walked up clinging to Roy like she was in pain.

"Hold on" Roy said helping her stand up.

"I-I can't" Riza said, and she 'past out', but before she could hit the floor Roy caught her. Doctors swarmed around them, and nurses giving order, and doctors giving order to some of the nurses.

The hallway had a few people in it, most of them were patients, and the ones that were nurses were too preoccupied with other patients.

"What wrong with her?" one if the people around Riza asked.

Ed, and Al had dashed into the room carefully, but swiftly took off her mask, and other hook ups. Ed wrapped her in the sheet, he picked her up gently, and Al covered Ed with a blanket making Ed look like an old woman with a large bundle of laundry. They rushed out of the hospital as fast as possible as not too be suspicious, A few people glanced at them strangely, but they made it out.

Lab. 5 was only two blocks away from the hospital, so they didn't have all that far too run. They got there, and Al clapped his hands and the door disinigrated in front of them, and they got in.

Al helped Ed slowly lay Winry down still asleep, and bundled up in the white sheet. Ed reached in his pocket getting out the stone, and a small piece of paper. On the paper was an array, and Ed studied for a minute and then began drawing as he directed Al to help him. Al studied it too, and together they got the circle drawn. It was much more complicated than most circles, and they felt good about achieving something that had nothing to do with them for once.

"Okay...bring her over here in the middle…" Ed said. Al put Winry in the middle of the circle, as Ed thought. He put the stone on the runes, and symbols. Al glanced at Ed.

"You sure this will work brother" he said smiling at Ed, and Ed smiled back. He'd heard that question before.

"I...not going to answer that yet" Ed said grimacing Al nodded his head as both brothers clapped their hands, and brought them to the ground. All at once the array turned a bright orangey yellow color. The blanket around Winry turned to ash, and the wind suddenly picked up.

Then the color turned gold, and silver and the light bounced off the walls, their ears popped as the pressure of the transmute crashed down on them. Winry's body moved only a little, but the brother didn't get to see what happened next, the pressure was too much for their already injured bodies and they fell.

A/N-I know this was a little crazy!!, and absurd, but it was the only way I knew to get Winry back to normal, so sorry if it's...too...weird…No flames, but if you liked please review!

Chapter eleven coming soon.


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

Winry opened her blue eyes, at first they were blank and lifeless then she blinked and her pupils grew to their normal size and they filled with life. _What happened? Where am I? Why do I feel so tired? _She carefully picked herself up, and looked around. She realized she was in the middle of a transmutation circle, she'd seen Ed, and Al draw them so she knew when she saw one.

She knew that she felt much better than before, her body wasn't on fire and her thoughts were now her own. When she arrived at the hospital, every muscle was on fire, and she couldn't control her own movements. And there was something else talking to her inside and _this thing _made her think bad thoughts…and now it was just all gone.

She let out a sigh of relief, but how has she gotten better? That's when she got up, and saw Ed, and Al's lifeless bodies at the edge of circle. They had transmuted her? She ran to Ed checking for a pulse. She did the same thing with Al, and they both had pulses. They were just unconscious.

But what had they been doing with her, and (she also realized) that the circle wasn't a normal one, it didn't look normal. Winry sunk to the floor beside Ed, thoughts mixing with sleep fog in her mind. She was confused, her body ached, and even though she'd just woke up her eye lids drooped. She laid her head on Ed, and before she could control it, she fell asleep.

Ed eyes opened, and with his eyes opening came the hammering headache. Pounding against his brain like a sledge hammer. He searched his surrounding, and as he did this his memories returned to him. _Winry?_ That was what he wanted to know. It was then that his nerves finally told his brain that something heavy was on his chest, and that it was warm.

Winry lay there asleep, Ed blushed deep red before getting up; so glad Al wasn't wake. Ed went over, and shook Al gently he didn't move. He shook him several times to wake up, but Al did.

"Well? Did it work" Al asked still lying down completely exhausted. That Ed didn't know for sure. He went back over to Winry while Al tried to get himself up. He slowly lifted up her shirt (not to where it was indecent….you perverts). The two marks that had been there, were now gone, didn't that mean it worked?

Al walked over, he looked also.

"So…I guess it did then" Al said. Ed smiled and shook his head, pulling Winry's shirt back down over her lower back. Ed checked the rhythm, and pattern of her pulse, he checked her breathing the same way.

"Everything seems fine. How about we take her home, and get the doctor to look at her" Ed said (I don't blame him; I wouldn't want to pay for another hospital bill). Al nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess the stone got used up too huh?" Al said searching the ground with his eyes, for any sign of the red gem.

"I guess so" Ed answered lifting Winry off the ground.

"Ed…you shouldn't be carrying her, she's just asleep not….hurt" Al said. Ed saw the common since in that, he gently woke up Winry. She got up, rubbed her eyes and was immediately awake. She followed the brothers back to the road that the hospital was on; while they explained to her all of what happened.

They got to the hospital; doctors seemed not to know Winry had even gone.

A/N-Sorry that it's so short, but oh well, I don't have time to write anymore that that! So No flames, and please review!

Chapter twelve coming soon.


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

The brother's had found out that Roy had put Riza under the blanket after she had 'woken up' from her 'panic attack'. So it was like Winry was never gone, but as tired as Winry was it was easy to get back in bed and sleep. They hooked her up to the things she had been hooked up to already, and left… no one suspected anything.

&&&&&&

Over the next few days the brother's health soared up to healthy. Al's strength was back, being that the philosopher's stone was gone for good. Ed's leg healed, and Winry was released the same day that the brothers were (that is after a few testes).

Roy and Riza feeling like they had to be their body guard followed them on the train to Resembool.

"Why are you following me to Resembool?' Winry asked as she looked out the window. The brothers exchanged glances, and both of them smirked.

"Well the truth is we had all of our things moved to Resembool…we're moving to Resembool with you and granny" Ed said. Winry started crying, and she jumped on the two boys hugging them. Ed and Al laughed.

"Winry c'mon, get off" they both said.

"Okay, okay sorry" she said and sat back down. Roy and Riza exchanged glances from their seat across from the brothers. Things clamed down and the train ran on into the night.

The next morning the train whistle woke them up. They got a taxi to drive them up to the road Winry's house was on. Roy, and Riza saw no need to follow them this far, so after a few goodbyes they left. Even though Ed wasn't part of the military anymore they would be seeing each other.

Ed and Al moved into their old room, it had two beds already in it (they had Granny Pinako to thank for that). They were welcomed back, and even Izumi came to visit them along with Sig of course. (I did this because I thought it would be nice for Izumi since she can't have kids). Izumi surprised every one with her adopted son, Samuel.

He was two, and they treated him like family. But after everything calmed down, and Al, and Winry were busy amusing Samuel; while Pinako Izumi and Sig all congregated in the living room Ed and Winry went outside.

It was nice to get away from the small crowd for a few minutes. Ed sat on the steps, and Winry followed abruptly laying her head on his shoulder. She yawned.

"I'm tired" she mumbled closing her eyes. Ed sighed. It was silent, and then Winry was crying suddenly.

"What is it" Ed asked turning her around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy you're going to stay, and I'm happy you're here with me" she said. They moved closer, and closer until Ed could see the wet tears on her eye lashes. They both closed their eyes, savoring the moment; and the taste of one another. Her tears that had fallen on her lips still lingered.

They broke away finally taking in a breath. Ed was the first one who broke the silence with his laugh, and Winry started laughing with him. The sun was now down behind the trees, shadows crawled up the steps to meet their toes.

Ed grabbed Winry's hand, and they both went back into the warm house to their family.

A/N- The ending was a little sappy, and it could have been better, but that's the best I can give ya'll this time. And my Dad's home and I gotta eat, so No flames, but please review!

The End

Xxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry to say that I will be taking a break from writing any stories on However I will still be on here every OTHER day to check up on my friends stories, and see if they updated. And I will also (for a while) I will only be doing oneshots. I already have a two oneshots ready, but I have a few other ideas in mind. So if I DO write it will only be oneshots.

Once again thanks to all who followed this story. And the reason I'm taking a break is to write and finish some of my original work.


End file.
